1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to food bowls for animals and more particularly to a pet food bowl that will protect the pet food from invasion by ants.
2. Background of the Invention
With the current state of the art pet dishes, the dish is formed bowl shaped, and generally with a single compartment in the bowl for the pet food. For pets which are kept outdoors the pet food bowl is usually placed down on soil either in the back yard or in a kennel. If the food is not consumed at one time, it is vulnerable to insects and particularly, fire ants. Fire ants are stinging ants, any of fiercely stinging, omnivorous ants constituting a genus (Solenopsis) nearly cosmopolitan in warm regions. Fire ants are especially hazardous because of their toxic venom which stings at first and then becomes an ulcerated boil. Humans as well as animals may have serious allergy problems caused by the stings. A significant number of stings may even result in death.